


Satisfy Me, Baby

by germana9



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germana9/pseuds/germana9
Summary: In which Usagi is kind of an asshole, and Misaki goes down on him. Yup, you read that right.





	

Usagi-san pulled his mouth off of Misaki’s hard, glistening cock.

“Suck me,” he commanded.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he realized his mistake. He should have been more supplicating, gentler.

Or he shouldn’t have said anything at all. 

Misaki lifted his arm off of his face, which he had been using to cover his eyes. He looked so debauched, and for a split second looked as though he might just comply. But Usagi knew better.

If possible, Misaki’s cheeks turned an even darker shade of red, and he said: “What?”

“You touch me like that now,” Usagi said, even though he knew he should just drop it.

“I—I can’t,” Misaki stuttered, putting his arm back over his face. 

“Why not?” Usagi-san demanded. Fuck, what was he doing?

“You know why. I—I’m not ready.”

Usagi couldn’t keep the impatience out of his voice.

“Well, when will you be ready, Misaki? We’ve been together for four years.” 

Misaki made eye contact again, startled. Usagi couldn’t read him. Was he scared? Or guilty?

He was about to apologize and tell Misaki to forget about it when Misaki wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and mumbled: “Umm, okay…”

Usagi stared at him, stunned, and Misaki looked back expectantly, and only after a moment did Usagi realize he was waiting for him to get off of him. He scrambled to lie down next to Misaki.

Misaki was definitely looking scared now, but Usagi thought he could see just a hint of lust in his eyes. Misaki sat up and just stared at Usagi for a minute, at his cock that was standing straight up. 

“I don’t know what to do,” he finally whispered.

Usagi was about to say that he had given him enough blowjobs that he should know where to start, but he stopped himself. He had already been enough of an asshole tonight.

He sat up and ran one hand through Misaki’s hair, then took his hand in his. He raised Misaki’s fingers to his mouth and kissed them.

“Do what I do,” he said, and took two of Misaki’s fingers into his mouth. Misaki gasped, and when he still didn’t do anything, Usagi pulled off and said: “Curl your lips around your teeth and just start at the head, like this,” and he sucked Misaki’s fingers into his mouth again. 

For a moment Misaki looked as though he might just bolt, but then he must have steeled his nerve somehow, for all of a sudden he nodded and leaned forward. At that moment, Usagi pulled Misaki’s fingers out of his mouth and licked them, and Misaki tentatively did the same to his cock. Usagi didn’t think he had ever been so hard in his life.

Usagi-san slowly, carefully, sucked Misaki’s fingers back into his mouth, and he had to stifle a moan as Misaki’s little black head went down on him and he felt the heat of his mouth around his cock. He opened his mouth and swirled his tongue around Misaki’s fingers, and Misaki did the same. Usagi then closed his mouth, sucking, tongue curling around his fingers, and almost came then and there as Misaki did the same thing to his cock.

He pulled Misaki’s fingers out of his mouth with a gasp, and Misaki pulled off Usagi, too, and then looked up at him, confused. Usagi smiled apologetically.

“I don’t think you’re ready for me to come in your mouth. And you’re just so sexy that I’m right at the edge.”

Misaki’s flushed cheeks got even darker. Usagi reached a hand out to gently clasp the back of Misaki’s head and pull him in for a kiss. When they pulled apart, Usagi-san said: “Oh, Misaki, I’m going to make you feel so good…”


End file.
